The Sea Serpent
by Evande
Summary: The continuation of the series. The Fates bring in seven half-bloods, just like the New Great Prophecy predicted. Jericho, the undetermined new Half-blood has been given a quest and chooses Percy, Annabeth and Nico to accompany her. What will happen?


I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they belong to Rick Riordan. I re-read the series and I wanted to make another series. Rumors have lead us to believe that Rick will indeed write another series about Camp Half-blood and I believe them. The Great Prophecy Rachel predicts in the Last Olympian (excuse my spoilers, I'm just trying to prove a point), is a hint and in the back of the book, about Rick Riordan, it says this is the first series of the Camp Half-blood series. Hopefully, if my predictions and hunches are correct, we'll see more campers and demi-gods. I'm writing this because I wanted to speed it up. Enjoy, Evande.

* * *

**ONE: I DUMP MY DINNER ON THE SON OF HADES

* * *

**

My mom woke me up around noon, ushering me to the door, sputtering excuses about not waking up.

"I was up late," or her best one yet, "My alarm didn't go off." Though her most frequently used, "You should have woken me up."

I knew not to set an alarm, because I would probably not wake up to it. The one time I did, I threw it out the window and nailed my obnoxious neighbor on the head as he took out the trash. Well, the clock was asking for it and I hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

"Brush your hair, Jericho," She ran her fingernails through my orange hair and yanked out half of it in the process. "Honestly, if your father knew…"

"What about dad?" She gave me a piercing, look and continued to walk. We reached the elevators and I hit the button ten times, partly because I wanted to keep walking, the other because of my ADHD.

"I need you to go to school by yourself, you remember how to get there, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and fingered my long hair while we waited in silence.

I hummed to myself and mom tried to look anywhere but me. It was strange; I stared in the reflection of the steel elevator. She has long black hair, I have orange. She has pale skin, I have tan. Sometimes, I wondered if I was even her daughter. But then again, I had to take into account, I had my dad. I'd never met him, but mom always went gaga whenever I mentioned him. She'd blush madly, glare at me to shut up and then hum her favorite tune.

The elevator dinged and we walked inside. The horrible elevator music shrieked in my ears and it seemed louder then usual. I stared at the floor numbers, which seemed to float around, racing each other. The door closed and my mom nervously tapped her foot, humming along with the music around us.

"When does your new CD come out, mom?" She looked distracted and didn't answer my question, but continued to hum the tune. "Right, well, I'm going to get a tattoo today and skip school again." She didn't even look at me and I rolled my eyes.

The elevator stopped, but not on the floor we wanted. The doors opened and my mother grabbed my fingers and wrung them, till I told her to quit it. In front of us was a very tall, very large man. Or at least, that's what I thought he was. The light shined in his eyes, but there was something wrong with his appearance. His hands were bigger then my head and his fingernails looked rotten.

He walked in and stood next to me, the elevator creaking under his weight. It jolted and I began to nervously shift my weight.

"WAIT! GET OFF!" I heard and saw, just before the doors closed a boy in a bright orange t-shirt, with what looked like a long branch in his hands.

Before I could really register what happened, a hand went over my whole face and a horrible, chilling voice sounded in my ears.

"Silence, half-blood and you may live."

I squealed and my mother screamed. I felt her fall next to my feet, but I couldn't see anything. I managed to press the emergency stop button and I kicked and shoved wildly.

The doors creaked open slightly and I could see a tiny sliver of light through the man's fingers. His hands were gross and suffocating me, so I continued to struggle. He was amazingly strong and didn't even move or grunt while I fought back. I started to seriously freak out and screamed loudly.

I felt my whole body tense and I felt warm inside my stomach. I grabbed a hold of that warmth and let it grow. Light blazed in the elevator, making the man let go of my face. He put his hands over his head and yelled. The doors were jammed open and I fell down to my mother's body. I was crying and didn't notice what was happening around me.

An explosion of yellow dust shook me out of my hysteria and I looked up to see the same boy from before, yelling at me to get off the elevator.

"B-But my mom!" My voice sounded four octaves higher, but he just shook his head and grabbed my wrist. I fought back, but he looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. I was only fourteen, I couldn't do much, but make him drag me.

He snapped his fingers, murmured something to people around us and they nodded and went on with their business while I shrieked and clawed at his hand.

Once we came to the emergency steps of my apartment building, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the cement wall. My legs felt like Jello-O, my vision was blurry, I was crying and sniffling, but silently.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to get you out of here, your mom will be fine, Annabeth is with her. I can't really explain things right now, but you're a half-blood and monsters are after you. That was a Cyclops and there are about five more upstairs looking for you."

"Cyclops?" I repeated and he nodded and grabbed my hand again, pulling me down the steps. "But, they aren't real!" I yelled and slipped after him, nearly crashing into his back.

He opened a door and the bright sun shined around us. I felt energized and my head felt more clear, with the fresh air.

"Who are you?" I breathed out, trying to catch my breath as he stopped and looked around.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Yeah and I'm Zeus." I joked, but he just gave me a blank look while the sky rumbled, which freaked me out, considering there were no clouds.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"Camp half-blood," I stared at him and cocked my head to the side, "Safety." He decided and began pulling me again. "Blackjack!" He yelled to the sky and a black dot appeared just above us until I could see clearly enough, a black horse with… wings.

I collapsed on the asphalt and Percy yelled in surprise, helping me up.

"I know, Blackjack, but we have to wait for Annabeth." Percy blurted out, putting me on my feet. "Fine, then forget what I said about sugar cubes." He continued to talk to the horse, like it could talk back. The horse's eyes widened and he stopped his hoof, wings longer then his body waving in frustration and anxiety.

"Uh," I said, not completely understanding what was going on. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself and winced. I wasn't dreaming, I was just hallucinating. I punched Percy in the arm and he glared at me.

"What did you do that for?" He rubbed his bicep and Blackjack snorted.

I didn't answer him as I saw two more Cyclops run towards us. I screamed and clung to Percy, who saw them finally. He climbed on Blackjack, settled his feet just behind his wing joint and helped me on. Blackjack did not seem happy to have me aboard, not that I could blame him. I was still screaming my head off.

Blackjack rose in the air and I buried my face into Percy's back, clinging on to him for dear life. The higher we got, the more at ease I felt. They couldn't possibly get us, I felt stronger as we kept climbing and then I took a peak. We were at least two hundred feet above my apartment building.

"Blackjack, land on the roof, Annabeth is there!"

I didn't have time to ask who Annabeth was as Blackjack folded his wings and like a black bullet, we shot through the air, towards the roof. I lost my voice for the first time in my life as I closed my eyes, the wind whipping me in the face. We landed and I felt someone climb on behind me.

"Hi," She said quickly, but when I looked behind me, nobody was there. Invisible arms wrapped around my waist and I nearly fainted.

"Take off your hat, Annabeth," He reminded her and an arm was removed from my stomach and a girl with curly blond hair and striking gray eyes, smiling sheepishly appeared.

"Sorry, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

I nodded and let out some noises of conformation when Blackjack took off again.

"Geez, let me breathe," Percy mumbled and put his hand on my hands that were wrapped around his middle. My face went red and I quickly loosened my grip, "We'll be at camp soon. Blackjack, go faster… yes, you can have those sugar cubes. And stop calling me Boss!"

I gave Percy a look of confusion and I promised myself to never sleep in again.

Blackjack landed roughly, breathing heavily from carrying so many people. I gave him an apologetic pat and slipped off his back. I assumed Percy spoke horse, so I asked him to tell Blackjack thanks for me.

"He can understand you, you know." Percy raised his eyebrows when I cocked my head to the side again, probably harboring a strange look on my face.

"I'll go and get Chiron," Annabeth said and ran into the strawberry fields in front of us.

Kids in armor and orange shirts started to gather and they all were staring at me and pointing.

"I'm still really confused," I confessed to Percy and he gave me a knowing sigh.

"Yeah, its hard to take it all in. Who is your Olympian parent? Or minor god parent?"

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." He frowned and glared at the sky.

"So much for swearing on the River Styx," He muttered darkly and the sky rumbled again. "Well, you know the Greek gods and goddesses?" I nodded slowly, "Well, they're real and they are in a America, they switch to the highest power in the world and now its America. Olympus is right over Manhattan."

"Er," I said intelligently and he let out a laugh.

"Like I said, my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. I'm a half-blood, or rather a demi-god. I'm basically half god, like you."

"Like… me?" He nodded, "So, you're saying my dad is… a god? That's impossible, mom said he died before I was born."

"A typical lie to keep you safe. Monsters can find us and its easier to find us if we know what we are."

I shuddered at the thought of that Cyclops.

"What happened to that thing in the elevator?"

"I killed it with Riptide," He showed me his pen and I burst out laughing. "No, I seriously did."

He uncapped his pen and it grew into a long, golden, wickedly sharp blade. I couldn't believe I mistook it for a branch back there, I thought to myself. Blackjack nudged me on the back and I pat his head, scratching inside his ears. Percy laughed and gave the horse a couple of sugar cubes from his pocket.

"He likes you, says your…" He blushed a little, "Warm."

Even though he was probably four years older then me, Percy got nervous. I thought it was sweet.

"Percy!" Annabeth and a… I fell over into Blackjack, who grunted. A centaur was galloping through the fields. The lower half was the body of a white stallion, with flecks of mud on the legs. But the upper half was a well muscled man in a jacket with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Welcome, Miss…?"

"J-J-Jericho Crist…" I mumbled out, wide eyed at the centaur, who seemed really nice. His eyes seemed sad, like they had seen years and years of carnage.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood Jericho. Now, do you know who your Olympian parent is?" I shook my head and the centaur sighed, "Well, that's complicates things. I'm Chiron, by the way."

"Pleasure," I shook his hand, still a little shocked by his appearance, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Brother!" A loud voice rang through-out the fields and Blackjack took off, galloping through the cold sky. I spotted what was making the ground shake and I fainted at the sight the a large Cyclops, who was running towards us, his arms open, yellow teeth smiling.

* * *

"…She undetermined? I thought they promised to claim all their children!" I heard a voice yell in my ear and I rubbed it, unaware of the anything around me.

"Well, it seems she is awake."

"Great, just what we need. What if she is an Aphrodite prick, Chiron?"

"No, no, she is not from Aphrodite, Clarisse. Her beauty is more natural. I'd say perhaps an Iris or Apollo. I expect you and Chris to take her to the Hermes cabin and look after her. Properly. I'll see you around dinner."

The door shut and I opened my eyes. A large girl with a frown on her face came into focus and I rubbed my head.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Jericho." The girl sneered, "I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares and don't you forget your place, punk."

"My… what?"

"Wow, you're even slower then Barnacle Head." She commented and I sat up angrily, though I know it wouldn't do me any good. This girl looked like she could take a bull head on and still win. Ares was the god of War I think, so I'll just play nice for now.

"Right, I'm Jericho, daughter of the cookie monster." I said sarcastically, but she didn't seem to catch my joke.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying until your parent claims you."

It took me a minute to steady my feet, as I feel like I hit the ground without someone catching me. I remembered that Cyclops and hoped it was dead. I didn't need any reminders of today. I just hope my mom is all right.

"Wait, I need to call my mom or something."

"No, you don't, Chiron already took care of that."

She took me all over the camp, introducing me to her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, who was nice and I was a little surprised they were together, but they seemed happy. I envied them. She showed me the Pegasus stables, where Blackjack was sneaking some sugar cubes. After that, she showed me the archery range. Then the bathrooms, washrooms and the Dining Pavilion.

"We'll have dinner in a couple of minutes, I'll show you to your temporary cabin."

She took me to the rectangular clearing, where a lot of cabins resided. Each had its own unique look and design to it. A couple were full of flowers, one was golden, one was just a large rock with coral on it. One had owls painted on it and beside it was one with a dead, bloody boar on it. I cringed, hoping I wasn't a daughter of Ares.

"This is the Hermes cabin, where you'll be staying for now. Hermes isn't too picky who he houses, so you'll be OK. That's Conner and Travis Stoll, they'll help you out. See you at dinner."

After she pointed to two guys, who looked so alike, I did a double take. They walked up to me, introduced themselves and gave me a sleeping bag. A horn blared through-out the camp and people got up, excited for dinner.

My stomach did nervous twists and flips, but I continued to walk with the rest of the Hermes cabin. I spotted Percy and Annabeth, but my insides froze when I saw the Cyclops from before. I sat down beside Conner and asked him about the monster.

"Oh, that's Tyson, Percy's half-brother. Don't worry about him, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to."

I still wouldn't look at Tyson, but I was a little distracted when girl's with green skin and half-men, half-goats came around, handing out plates of pizza, cheese, grapes and bread. There was a cup in front of me and I noticed people around me talking to their goblets and liquid appearing inside of them. I tried it out.

"Um, Mountain Dew, please?" The goblet complied and green liquid filled the cup. I took a sip and the drink was perfect. I drained it, I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was. But the goblet refilled itself.

Suddenly, people started to get up and walked to a fire in the middle of the pavilion. I followed, not sure what I was supposed to do. I stared as Clarisse cut her pizza in half and slid it into the fire, muttering, "To Ares." Smoke rose in the air and the wind carried it to my nose, the smell of brownies and garlic. My mouth started to water and I followed the crowd.

I tripped, not noticing a large scar-like crack in the ground. The next thing I knew, I was on top of a boy with jet black curly hair, which was covered in my pizza.

"S-Sorry…" I stuttered and Percy appeared next to me, helping me up.

"You OK Nico?" He asked the boy on the ground, but the air seemed to drop a couple of degrees as people laughed around us.

I screamed as a shadow passed over the sinking sun and when it passed, Nico was gone, as If he had faded into darkness.

"W-what just happened?" I muttered to Percy, who was frowning.

"Uh, you sort of dumped your pizza on Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the dead."

I swallowed. I was so dead.

* * *

Well, this turned out nicely. Review, give me flames or offerings (haha, AKA good news) and I'll still respond to you. I hope you like it. This is just the beginning, soon you'll have some more action and… well… romance I guess. Thanks, Evande.


End file.
